


Slave

by ladydragon76images



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Images, M/M, Photo Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/603.html?thread=2345307">Reversal</a> which is a flip of my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/154824">Down a Notch... or Eight</a>.  Fics are NSFW, and warnings should be heeded.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [Reversal](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/603.html?thread=2345307) which is a flip of my [Down a Notch... or Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/154824). Fics are NSFW, and warnings should be heeded.

[](http://imgur.com/T40q3gg)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/F17wiMF)


End file.
